


A Separate Pair of Marks

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sadness, klance, not much else :), oh yeah and our beloved boys are outsiders at garrison so..., the ALL KNOWING EYE that is Katie Holt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two total lads are found to have been busy over the weekend...Will anyone have the brains (or guts) to connect the dots?Probably the gremlin. Spoilers.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Separate Pair of Marks

**Author's Note:**

> What's up readers! This is very very short! Sorry...
> 
> I don't really remember writing it tbh? Just found it in my drafts and decided that someone... anyone.. somewhere out there may enjoy it!  
> If you're that person... here you go ^^

Snickers filled the hall as Keith, hunched over, shuffled towards his classroom.

“What’s he covering?”

“I heard his dad beats him.”

“Nah man, it’s totally a hickey.”

“Yeah I saw it!”

“Ew, how did he get a girl before me?”

“Mm, do girls even like weird emo’s like him?”

Keith tuned them out. Girls. These Garrison students were so oblivious. As if I’d go for a girl. As if I’d go for a girl when I have-

“Keith! Buddy!” Hunk boomed as he made his way over to his friend. “So, are the rumours true?” He lowered his voice. “Did you find some hot guy to spend the night with?”

Keith sighed. Yes, Hunk knew he was gay. No, it didn’t make his teasing any less relentless. “Maybe.”

“I knew it!” Hunk pushed open their classroom door. Taking their seats, Hunk looked back to shoot Keith one last wink before settling down.

~

“Oh my god! Look!”

“Did he get some last night too?”

“That’s no fair! These two idiots get girls before me?”

“Yeah they’re gross. I’d never go for them.”

“I can’t believe the ‘Loverboy Lance’ bullshit he spreads around actually got him somewhere.”

“I know right!”

Lance did his best to tune out the whispers too. He refused to let them know how much their words hurt him. How much every offhanded comment beat down his self-esteem. Instead he stuck his chest out and pranced down the hallway like he usually does. 

~

The subject of discussion for the entire week was that two of the year’s most unpopular, disliked students did something on the weekend. Nobody would shut up about it, even when the gremlin shot them piercing glares whenever she heard a rude statement.

Fortunately for the pair, nobody seemed to suspect a thing. They traded smirks in the hallways and laughs after school. Nobody noticed how close they seemed to be. At least until lunchtime on Friday.

Pidge slammed down her laptop on the ground as she sat down in their little circle. They were up on the roof, the only quiet place that they could eat lunch without being disturbed each day.

“For your information, I’m doing this while Hunk isn’t here to be nice. Got it?” Keith and Lance gulped visibly. They knew that she knew something was up, and they were terrified.

“Lance! You had some fun on Sunday night, didn’t you?”

Lance blushed. “Uh well…” Pidge glared at him. “Yes?”

“And Keith?”

“I did.”

“Now, it is incredibly unlikely that you both found girls to hook up with on the same night, especially considering that Keith is gay. Correct?”

“I guess.” Keith frowned.

“And since there are def-“ Pidge cut off mid-sentence. “You know what? I can’t be bothered to explain my reasoning. I’m just astounded nobody has made the connection yet. It’s obvious that, yes, while you both hooked up on Sunday night, you hooked up together.”

The two boys looked at each other before turning back to Pidge and shrugging. “Yeah we did. Don’t tell anyone though.”

“You know what? I’m not surprised. I’m not surprised that you hooked up, and I’m certainly not surprised that a homophobic school like Garrison would be completely unaware of said fact.”

“That’s true.”

“DAMN RIGHT IT IS. Well, off to English I go. Have fun with your steamy sexual tension in History.” Pidge stood up, grabbed her lunch, and promptly walked back down the stairwell.

“’Steamy sexual tension’, huh?” Keith drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

Lance snorted water out his nose causing Keith to burst. 

They sat in peals of laughter on the rooftop, staring out over the Garrison grounds. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sure it didn't take much of your time, but I appreciate it anyway!  
> \- kori xx


End file.
